1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a waxing apparatus and method, and more particularly to an automatic waxing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularity of vehicles, many families have one or more than one vehicle for daily transportation, further booming the vehicle beauty industry. Vehicle waxing is a very important job in vehicle beauty industry and needs a large amount of labor and time since customers always require high waxing quality of the vehicles.
At present, manual waxing is one of commonly used ways of waxing a vehicle. The operator applies suitable wax onto the vehicle then waxes the vehicle by a waxer. Afterward, the operator replaces the waxer by a polishing cloth wheel to polish and burnish the vehicle. The whole procedure is both time and labor consuming. Besides, the quality depends on the expertise and effort of the operator very much. From the point of view of the vehicle beauty industry, an automatic waxing machine capable of alleviating the congestion during high peak and shorting the waiting time is badly needed.
According to “Automatic Vehicle Waxer” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,202, a washed vehicle is parked in a vehicle waxer, then the vehicle is moved by many sets of roller chains to sequentially pass different stops of the vehicle waxer, so that the vehicle is waxed, polished, dried and so on. The vehicle waxer disclosed in the above patent is configured by many stops, not only requiring a large space but also involving the installation of highly complicated devices. Therefore, the above vehicle waxer has not yet gained popularity in the market.